dirty_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Dale
Jim Dale is an English actor, voice artist, and singer-songwriter. He is best known for being the narrator and main protagonist in the Dirty Potter series. He is often portrayed as a sadistic, bored and somewhat god like. Appearance Jim's appearance is the same as his real life counterpart. A kind and gentle old man, however in the Dirty Potterverse, looks are deceiving. He is described as having the "largest penis" in the world as well as being irresistible to all girls. History Prior to the audiobooks series, Jim had a pop singing career (which he later goes back to) as well being a "Nigger train" once. Jim had also gotten a time turner to go back in time to molest an infant Tom Riddle. On his way, he is intercepted by Tom's mother, Merope Gaunt as a result, he murders her in cold blood and proceeds to molest the infant, there he also declares himself a god and master of Voldemort. He also ended up having sex with Hermione Granger and receiving a blowjob from J.K. Rowling. Jim Dale first appeared in Dirty Potter 1. He later had a bigger role in Dirty Potter 3 where he comes into the classroom where Harry is being raped by J.K Rowling. He saves Harry only to end up having sex with J.K Rowling, leaving Harry to Suffer. In Dirty the Pooh, he mainly narrated the stories but in the third chapter he took action by banning Ron Weasley for ever and deleting his account and by the end, once the world was destroyed, he is sleeping with Tigger in Hell. In Fuckbeak and Friends Jim complains about how much he hates doing the audio books throughout each chapter. He does end up in chapter 2 meeting Evil Jim who corrupts Jim Dale, luckily he saves himself from disaster. Jim Dale survives the wormhole of chapter 3 but ends up going to alternate universes, most of which he hates. He vows that he would end this. He is often portrayed to have godly powers. Jim also has a singing career which he quite proudly boast about. Personality Jim Dale is a narcissist as noted whenever he talks about himself. Jim is often angry, mainly because he has to read "shitty fanfiction" to 11 year olds. At moments Jim Dale shows signs of racism whenever the characters do something racist themselves, for example, he chuckled at he fact that a black person was being beaten severely. Jim also has a darker and sicker side. He is known to enjoy child rape and is cold blooded killer if need be. He has a range of fetishes such as pregnancy fetish (in particular pregnant Japanese women). Trivia *It's unknown whether the real Jim Dale has ever seen or heard the audiobooks. **Although it seems his social media accounts have blocked all Dirty Potter content. Category:Characters Category:Dirty the Pooh Characters Category:Fuckbeak Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Narrators Category:Sadists Category:Racists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters that crossover Category:Narcissists Category:Humans Category:Bisexuals Category:Dirty Potter Characters Category:Dirty Peter Pan characters Category:Magical beings Category:Sick Fucks Category:Rapists Category:Murderers